Tamaki Gahata
Tamaki Gahata (蛾側環) is one of the 10 main cures of Object Connects Team Pretty Cure! who is a second year middle school student. She is very shy, stutters a lot, and is very dreamy. Tamaki’s alter ego is Cure Peach (キュアピーチ) and is based on The Smelly Peaches team. She is the leader. Her catchphrases are ”Wonderful!” and ”It’s a perfect time and you will be there for relaxing.”. Bio Appearance Tamaki Tamaki has yellow coloured eyes and medium length brown hair reaching all the way to her elbows. She wears a peach dress that has pink sleeves for her shoulders. Although her shoes are peach, her bracelets match. During summer, she wears a peach blouse that has a matching coloured skirt as well as peach shoes that have stars on them. In the winter, she wears a peach sweater with a light pink skirt, peach and pink boots styled like peaches, and at the times a beige jacket with peach buttons, matching gloves and magenta earmuffs. Cure Peach As Cure Peach, her hair becomes peach and grows longer. She wears a peach and pink one piece dress along with matching boots and gloves. Her hair accessory is a peach and pink flower. Her floral style features flowers and her angelic form in the movie is based off of an angel. In this Pretty Cure form, she has a chubby appearance compared to her civilian form. Also, her pact is located on her right hip where the peach ribbon goes. When idle, Tamaki continues to move her arms up and down. Occasionally, Tamaki jumps in slow motion, as she is in low gravity, is buoyed up or is very light for her volume like a balloon. Personality The little-understood Tamaki is one of the few pink Cures born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Tamaki works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Tamaki will confess her favourite musical genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Etymology * Tamaki (環) is a Japanese word, and if you translate it, then you get ring. * Gahata is a surname that means side. * Cure Peach is a fruit and has a stone seed inside it. Cure Peach The heart of the flowers, Cure Peach! Cure Peach is Tamaki’s alter ego. She is also the Pretty Cure of flowers and plants. She uses the power of telekinesis. Transformation sequence In this season, Tamaki’s Cure Pact opens up to reveal her reflection in the mirror. She shouts the phrase and draws a flower petal that produces multiple flower petals and leaves. She spins around and then pulls her back to form her dress. She then jumps up to form her gloves and boots. After that, she lands on the ground and her hair changes and grows longer as her pact is on her right hip. She then introduces herself before she jumps into her place and striking her finishing pose. Transformation items Her transformation items are her Cure Pact. When she transforms, her emotions retain her personality. Weapon(s) She uses the Peach Bow to perform her attack. Attacks * Peach Cyclone-her main attack in Object Connects Team Pretty Cure!. She needs her Peach Bow to perform the attack. Trivia * There is a glitch when using the Buyback feature that will make repurchased peaches dissapear after leaving the team. * Tamaki is the only vocal cure with the theme colour of pink. * Tamaki’s eyes are completely and fully 2-dimensional, and when she closes them, they appear to be gone. * Tamaki makes an appearance in the game Candy Crush as an avatar as of the June 1st 2019 update. * Tamaki’s Personality states her favourite music genre is “Rhythm and Ooze”, which is a reference to the music genre rhythm and blues. Gallery C65EACE1-CD2C-4364-9849-E4B4AC72119E.png|Tamaki D0E6D2D8-766B-43B6-B4E8-34108EECA3AA.png|Cure Peach 86504016-B485-4F01-9645-FB20F8BA75E6.jpeg|Andromeda FBE1AC77-C9D6-4DC3-98F2-51C9A6A96B7B.jpeg|Cool 62CF4C38-A21C-4EBA-9681-D1C3AB1F1DA2.jpeg|Fave 4BCA859A-A08E-4402-8503-AA264F086A2C.jpeg|Cool 3FD9F640-FB65-4CAC-87CA-05BD04029A5C.png|Yui Momose as a Pretty Cure 4BC56E54-9DE6-4951-B24F-B38DC83A8B4F.jpeg|Whoa D0E64EB5-327F-49A4-A23C-614224D621E9.png|Goodness Category:Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Peach Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Object Connects Team Pretty Cure!